


Nightmares and Reassurance

by Total_Awesomesauce (Total_Fangirl)



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birds, Bridge - Freeform, Cellphones, Dreams and Nightmares, Ducks, F/F, Fish, Girls with Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Open to Interpretation, Prison, Sleep, Snakes, Telephones, Water, black tank top, booty shorts, empty glass, hooded figures - Freeform, keys, reaper!Krista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Awesomesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir's dream causes her a slight panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Reassurance

With ease the ducks slide across the water's murky surface

Not a single fish leaps

The lake mirror's the sky and an angel stands in the middle of the deep waters

The angel holds in it's hands an empty glass

It stares seemingly in my direction, as it raises the glass, bringing the rim to it's lips

It smiles gently at me, but suddenly it's teeth turn black and sharp as fangs.

Opening it's mouth in a silent scream, a snake slithers out

The telephone next to me rings, and I wake up.

 

"Hello?"

"Come to the Prison by the bridge", a feminine voice tells me.

"Who is this?"

The line goes dead.

I get dressed, take my keys and lock my house door

The sky is grey, and the birds up in the trees chirp in the fresh morning air

When I reach the very edge of the bridge my phone vibrates in my coat pocket

"Walk to the other side and go to the prison entrance", the voice says, this time it sounds deeper

I make my way across the bridge slowly and almost reach the end of it

The birds stop chirping, and there is a hooded figure close to the by, but halfway between the prison, and the bridge

The hair on the back of my neck stands up

The hooded figure starts towards me, scythe in hand

I turn back and run across the bridge

I'm in the middle when I look back, I am struck by the sharp blade of the scythe, and the hood falls off the figure

As I fall back my vision spirals out of control, but I see a blob of light yellow before I hit the wooden planks of the bridge.

"Go to sleep, Ymir"

I wake up in my bedroom panting and wipe some of the beads of sweat off of my forehead.

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen, the smell of bacon leading me to it

"Good morning!", she says with a warm smile on her face

"G'morn"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Terrible, I had the weirdest dream ever"

Historia makes her way to me and gives me a hug

I relax into her and stroke her beautiful golden blonde hair

"Historia...You aren't some sort of reaper, are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry, that dream kinda freaked me out a little..."

There was a bang at the door and a group of men pointed guns at us

"Give us all your money!"

I picked up Historia and tried to run to the back door, her weight slowing me down

"Ymir! Put me down!", she screamed. She struggles against me and I let go.

"Hurry!" I say as I'm unlocking the door.

Historia calmly walks back the way we came

"Wait! Where are you going!?", I run after her

She walks into the living room towards the men.

One of them hands her a shiny black pistol and a lighted cigarette

I stand there, shocked.

Historia takes a drag of the cig, and walks towards me.

My legs become weak and give out under me, as I stare at her in awe.

She puts the gun to my forehead

She looks sexy, with a black tank top and black shorts that hug her small body in all the right ways, but there's a gun to my head, so I shouldn't be thinking about those things...

I stare into her deep, sea blue eyes

"Go to sleep, Ymir"

 there's a click, and everything is black

 

**Author's Note:**

> This did not end how I expected it to end. I ended up having to go back and add tags oops...


End file.
